Drawcia
Drawcia is the main villain of Kirby: Canvas Curse. She is a powerful sorceress born out of a mysterious painting, wanting to rule a world made of paint and art. Being the owner of the mighty Power Paintbrush that turned Kirby into a ball and Dream Land into a piece of artwork, she is capable of creating shadow-like entities out of paintings and fire blasts of powerful dark magic. Drawcia's goal was never fulfilled, as Kirby bested her at her own game by pursuing her all across the ruined land, ultimately destroying her using the Paintbrush's power and bringing peace to Dream Land once again. Her capability to bring things to life with paint is similar to the abilities of Ado, Adeleine, and Paint Roller. Like most final bosses in the series, Drawcia has two forms that Kirby must confront in the final battle. She is fought as both Drawcia Sorceress and Drawcia Soul. Drawcia Soul shares design elements with previous spherical final bosses, such as Zero and Dark Mind. Drawcia herself looks like Dark Matter's "Sword Form". Her Para Matters are based off of the Orbservor bosses from the spinoff, Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. In her most recent appearance, Drawcia appears on a card in the mini-game Card Swipe in the game Kirby Super Star Ultra. Games ''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Throughout the game, Drawcia creates replicas of King Dedede, Kracko, and Paint Roller out of paint, with the intention to hinder Kirby's progress. These paintings of them serve as bosses at the end of every level, each one being fought in a type of "Boss Minigame". When Kirby first confronts Drawcia at the end of The World of Drawcia, she is in her Witch-like sorceress form. While in this form, she fires magical blasts, draw huge spikes that pop out from beneath the ground, jump into the air and quickly zooming towards Kirby, and summon smaller versions of herself called Para Sorceresses. She can paint enemies to life with the Power Paintbrush, but none of them give Kirby a copy ability. Drawcia is permanently protected by a mirror-like shield, which makes her resilient to rushes and taps with the stylus. To defeat her in this form, Kirby must draw a Paint Shield and reflect one of the blasts back to her, which stuns her. Kirby must then continuously ram her (up to three times) while she is paralyzed. After Kirby does this a few times, she starts exploding and somewhat goes insane, bringing forth her soul, called Drawcia Soul, which can summon Para Matters. These minions can be tapped on the eye to inflict a small amount of damage on Drawcia Soul. Drawcia Soul has a wide array of other attacks, such as warping around the screen, and raining paint blobs. It can rush across the screen in the form of a meteor that covers most of the screen. It performs one of its most deadly attacks by opening its core, and erupting many dazzling, rainbow-colored cutters from it. In order to deal heavy damage to Drawcia Soul, Kirby must first bring it to a halt by tapping it with the stylus while it is transporting around in the foreground. After several taps, it becomes stunned and can be attacked. When finally destroyed, Drawcia Soul reverts to its original form - a painting. Drawcia Soul is sucked into the painting, which then shatters to pieces, permanently ending her mad reign over Dream Land and Pop Star. Physical Appearance Drawcia is a sorceress-like foe. She wears a jarring violet robe with blue and yellow markings on the bottom, with golden shoulder pads which hold up her pink ascot, and a violet hat with pink fabric at its base. She has grayish-blue hair, one eye, and a strange yellow marking barely visible under her robes. The Para Sorceresses are essentially simplified versions of Drawcia herself, consisting of only a pink ascot, a hat, hair, and two vivacious eyes rather than one. Drawcia Soul, her second form, is stylized to look like a big blob of paint. It has a dripping, gaping yellow mouth (or perhaps a large eye similar to that of Dark Matter or Zero) with five yellow eyes along the top of its head. Its paint-like body constantly changes color, but starts out pink. It is revealed at the end of the game that Drawcia's true form is a strange painting. Music Gallery Drawcia - Para Matter.jpg|Drawcia with Para Matters. Kirby: Canvas Curse 180px-Drawciacaptura3.png|Drawcia Soul is brought forth. Kirby: Canvas Curse Drawciacaptura1.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Drawcia soul1.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Drawcia soul2.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse Drawcia soul3.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' 180px-Drawciacaptura5.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Trivia *Drawcia is the only boss to have any form of HP in this game. *Drawcia is one of two final bosses which are female, along with Grill. *Three of Drawcia's attacks are used by Marx Soul, the final boss of Kirby Super Star Ultra, with alterations. The two are both able to rain down paint, slice with rainbow-like cutter blades, and create a meteor-like blast that sweeps across the screen. Marx Soul does his cutter attack twice in a row, releasing a total of eight white blades. When Marx Soul does the meteor attack, two blasts are created rather than one. *Drawcia's Para Sorceresses and her Para Matters are the only enemies in the game that are instantly destroyed rather than being stunned when tapped by the stylus. *A Para Sorceress is drawn in Paint Panic. *When Kirby deals enough damage to Drawcia Soul, the map screen starts to turn red. When Drawcia Soul is finally beaten, the static that was the map has red, blue, and yellow coloration. This can suggest that the maps were drawn by Drawcia herself. *Drawcia, Marx, and Zero are the only bosses to be resurrected after their first defeat. *Drawcia, Marx, and Necrodeus are the only final bosses to cackle in battle. ja:ドロシア Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Undead Category:Bosses in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Villains in Kirby: Canvas Curse